


miw-sher

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Series: Daughter of the Sun [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Female Yami Yuugi, Female Yuugi, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discovering a dead language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	miw-sher

Yuuki frowned at the textbook. She'd ordered the one that she would be using if she were enrolled in the studies-in-Egyptology course this year that she meant to enroll in in a few years. After university. And high school graduation. But the university she was presently set on doing her graduate work at was in the United States; clearly this wasn't the plus she'd thought it was, since it meant all the textbooks assumed their readers were native speakers of English.

Which meant _she_ was trying to translate ancient Egyptian to modern English to modern Japanese and back, and probably losing significant nuance along the way.

"And they're acting like it's a dead language," Yuuki grumbled. "Because all its native speakers are _dead_."

Yami Yuuki laid a hand on her shoulder, and Yuuki looked over. "You know," said Yuuki's other self, "technically speaking..."

"Shut up," said Yuuki, rolling her eyes.

Yami Yuuki blinked. "We're speaking Japanese like we're both natives," she said. "I must have learned from you, somehow. I wonder if I could teach you Egyptian the same way?"

"Reading and writing as well as speaking and listening?" Yuuki wondered, heart leaping.

"I feel as though I should be insulted," Yami Yuuki said. "Why would I be unable to read and write my own language?"

Yuuki shrugged. "When you were alive, most people couldn't." She slapped her textbook closed. "Teach me something?"

"You wouldn't rather wait till I figure out how to teach you the whole language at once?"

"Nope," said Yuuki cheerfully.

Yami Yuuki took the lead in their shared body, picking up a pen in one hand and tweaking one of the earrings they wore—lucky cats today—with the other. " _Miw-sher_ ," she said, sketching the appropriate hieroglyphs. "Kitten."


End file.
